The Shadow Hunter
by NatureRocks411
Summary: A new weird girl comes to Cross academy and notices something going on with Zero and Yuki. What will this funny, strange girl Hina have in mind! A humor romance about Zero and Yuki. XD ZeroxYuki XD
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! NatureRocks411 here. I don't really know how much Vampire Knight there are out there, so I'm not really going to expect a lot of reviews. I hope you fans out there will enjoy this story! I don't remember some of the story, so sorry if I get some of the information wrong...I also have a question...Is Kaname a pure-blood?_

**Summary: When a mysterious female pure-blood vampire hunter appears as the same school as Yuki, the Night Class, a club full of vampires a sharp on guard. Too bad fot the vampires, Yuki's got a job to serve as the vampire hunter's guid for a while. As this vampire hunter stays at the school longer, she realizes that there may be a special thing between Yuki and Zero, and decides to play a little game of match making.**

_**I do not own Vampire Knight!!**_

**The Shadow Hunter**

Hina Nakashima pointed her silver gun, filled with silver bullets, at the sneering vampire in front of her.

"Filthy pure bloods." She muttered. "You just don't know how control your little cravings now do you? You've picked the wrong person to get blood out of." Hina's lips curled up into a slight smirk, half visible by the full moon's purple light. "Too bad that I have decided to kill you."

She pulled the trigger of her silver made gun. **BANG!**

The gun shot echoed through the cold and crisp air of the night sky.

Hina exhaled, her breath visible throught the cold air. Her shoulder length navy blue hair, rustled along with the slight breeze. Her matching navy eyes glittered in the night's darkness as she walked away from the dead vampire's body. That was her last bullet in her gun , so she refilled it while walking and left the dreadful sight of the pure-blooded vampire. The only thing that was left behind was the outer shell of the silver bullet she used to kill the pure-blood.

---- "Yes. I'm, new to this school, and I-I kinda need help in finding my way around the school. My name is Hina Nakashima. Can you help me?" Hina asked Yuki, pleading.

Yuki looked desperately for a way to get out of this situation. The Night Class didn't really want anybody to know that they were all vampires, so it would be difficult to be a gaurdian of their secret if she had to spend time escorting a new student around. And it _was_ her job to guard her job to prevent their secret to get out.

"I'm sorry. I have to a lot of work these days, and I don't think that I would have enough time to show you around properly. I'm just too busy these days." Yuki reasoned.

The emotion on Hina's face dropped from hope to sadness. She stared at the ground and began to speak. "Oh? It's alright. I guess I can find my way around the school by myself."

Hina ran off to get to her first class of the day. As she ran, Yuki noticed that Hina had dropped a small package that was probably placed in the school bag. As Yuki picked up this small package, she was shocked to see what is was: blood tablets. _Sh-she's a vampire?!_ Yuki thought to herself. _Maybe she came to this school because she heard that this school had vampires...b-but that's impossible!! Us guardians made sure that the secret would never get out!!. Oh no!! If the secret got out, that would be hirroble!! I've got to think of an excuse..._

Zero looked suspiciously at Yuki's shocked expression. "Hey, what's wrong." His eyes fell on the package of blood tablets. "And why are you holding a package of blood tablets? You planning on becoming a vampire your self? It's not that interesting..."

"Zero!" Yuki said, whispering just in case someone was around the corner. "No that's not it. I think a new student we have may be a vampire! She dropped this package when she went to her class!"

"You sure it wasn't one of the Night Class' blood tablets?" Zero asked her.

"No, no. I saw it drop from her bag as she walked off." She paused to think of what she had to do next. "I'm gonna go tell Kaname." She asked as she ran off, leaving Zero in complete bewilderment of the whole situation.

--"Huh?" Kaname asked Yuki, wanting her to explain things again.

"This new girl who came to our school is a vampire!" Yuki repeated.

"And her name was-"

"Hina Nakashima." Yuki specified.

"Are you completely sure about this?" Kaname asked in desbelief.

"Yes. This package of blood tablets fell fom her school bag." Yuki showed him the package of blood tablets once again. "Why? Is it that hard to believe?"

Kaname chuckled slightly at Yukie's pondering expression. "No that's not it. Hina Nakashima is the name of a very skilled pure-blood vampire hunter. She never kills non-pure-bloods because she has a theory that it was the pure-blood's fault that made vampires abundant in the world." Kaname started murmuring to himself. "And to think that she would actually track vampires down..."

"So then, is she here to kill you guys?" Yuki asked worried.

"No. I believe she doesn't kill unless a vampire attacks recklessly." Kaname explained.

"So, you already know so much about me huh? So then, there will no need for intruductions then?" A voice came from the door way. Yuki, Kaname, and Zero looked to see that it was in fact Hina Nakashima leaning against the wall of the room. (The other vampire dudes are out somewhere...)

"Ah, Hina... you are very skilled indeed to have come into here so stealth like. What brings you here to this school? Trying to track down a killer vampire here? I can assure you that none of our pure-bloods here are killers." Kaname spoke.

"I already know that einstein." Hina replied sarcastically. "I just sensed that there were a abundunt number of vampires here at this school and I went to check it out. Plus, this school was closer, so my made me grandma move here so I wouldn't have to walk so far to go to school."

Zero glared daggers at the vampire hunter that stood at the door. Who ever she was, Zero didn't had the feeling that he couldn't trust her at all.

"Th-then, are you a vampire and a _pure-blood_ vampire hunter?" Yuki asked, not fully sure of what was going on.

"No. What maked you think that?" Answered Hina.

"A package of blood tablets fell out of your bag. What is the reason that you brought them to school?"

"Oh that!!" Hina thought out loud. " Y'kow since I sensed vampires here, I decided to bring you guys a gift. I mean, you don't want the craving for blood at an unconvenient time." Her eyes glittered dangerously. "Because if any of the pure-bloods did attack recklessly, then there would be no choice but to kill them, right?" She smirked.

Kaname shrugged, fairly calm at what she was saying and of the situation. "I don't know. Your the vampire hunter, are you not?"

"Yeah I guess." Hina answered as she dropped her school bag on the ground with a loud thud. She emptied it, and a heap of packaged blood tablets layed across the floor. "Well, since I just came into this room to empty out my bag, I'm gonna go now." Lifted up her back, suprised at how light it had became. "What? No 'thank you' after I had to carry this heavy bag to school?"

"Thank you." Kaname spoke, just for Hina to have her satisfaction.

And with that, Hina left the room and on to her class, or so they thought, because a few minutes later be popped her head into the room again.

"Hina, what is it that you want?" Kaname questioned her.

"Yeah..." Hina began. "Y'see, I kinda need a pass to class, or I'll get in trouble..."

Kaname chuckled slightly. "You're just like what the rumors say. You're a skilled hunter, but very clueless to anything else."

Hina huffed angrily as she tool the slip of paper from Kaname's outstretched hand. "Thanks" She murmured as she stomped angrily from the room.

_**End of Chapter One**_

**So how do you like the story so far. Just in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Yuki and Zero pairing. **

**So how does it feel for some of you to be out of school? Great doesn't it, but isn't it sad for some of you who are going to different school next year? Oh, well...its your life**

**I'm not really sure that I am going to work on this fanfic as much as I should, because I am currently working on two other fanfics...please read and review my other fanfics when you get the time. (smile)**

**Well...I hope you people will have a good day today, ad don't do drugs!!**

**P.S. Don't pollute the enviroment either. If you pollute the enviroment in a very effective way, I will start to dislike you. Cars are okay...since a lot of people use them, but try to conserve energy okay?**

**Sign,**

**NatureRocks411**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay before I FINALLY CONTINUE, I want to apologize for not updating in almost a year…I really am VERY SORRY

**Okay before I FINALLY CONTINUE, I want to apologize for not updating in almost a year…I really am VERY SORRY. I had to get used to the hardships of being a freshman, because it is really hard to switch from easy middle school to high school… and I don't have straight A's anymooore (WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH)!!**

**Also, I want to explain, when I made the first chapter, I only read a bit of Vampire Knight, so What I wrote in the first chapter DOES NOT MKE ANY SENSE about killing pure bloods and all, but despite that, I'm going to follow that story line, anyway-this story really has nothing to do with killing vampires and stuff…it's really only supposed to focus an Zero's and Yuki's love…**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!**

**Gosh… I forgot the Oc's character name….. I'll go look it before I continue…. Hmm…**

**AND I KNOW WHY I MADE THAT MISTAKE about Hina killing purebloods. In the first book, Zero's vampire Who killed his family, was a pureblood who went berserk (or so Kaname says)…. That is why I thought Hina could be a pure blood hunter…**

_**I do not own Vampire Knight**_

**OKAY NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Chapter 2**

_**I do not own Vampire Knight**_

_  
Vampires...were they really meant to have life or were they just uncaring beasts with a lust for blood. Were they created for punishment of the sins that the human race have caused? Humans have caused so much sin on this planet that it wouldn't matter if the human race was totally erased by vampires..._

_  
Vampires...could they be anything else besides heartless killers, sucking humans dry of their blood, causing unexplainable deaths. People may not believe in vampires at all, but Hina Nakashima had a duty. Her duty was to kill any pure blood vampires that harmed the human race. It didn't matter if vampires were created for punishment to the human race, it was in her _**blood**_ to kill them, and there was nothing that she could do. Her only solution was to kill __**him.**_

"Why so much paper work!! Sheesh!" Hina huffed as she carried the towering pile of papers in one hand, while holding her book bag in the other hand. 

"You can't go around doing nothing around here. You're now assigned to the disciplinary committee with Yuki and Zero. Oh! Such an honor to protect the secret of the night class of vampires!" Headmaster swooned with his own imaginations.

"Uh huh…" Hina stared at the strange headmaster until he finally came to his senses. "I just need my uniform now….."

"Oh, of course! It is already placed in your room we knew that you were coming."

"Alrighty then, I'll just leave then." Hina spun on her heals and left the room shuffling through the papers in her hand. 

"What kind of questions are these?!" she asked herself. "Where was I in the last month? Where was I in the last year and all the years before that?! HAVE I EVER MET A VAMPIRE OR SOMEONE WHO DIED FROM A VAMPIRE?!"

"DO THEY ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THIS TO REGULAR STUDENTS?! HOW STUPID CAN THE HEADMASTER BE?!" Hina shouted into the afternoon sky.

"God! You're loud! Shut up!!" The white haired disciplinary guy yelled over to you.

"Zero! Don't be so rude!" Yuki hit Zero in the pit of his stomach, causing him to make a face. She turned to Hina and spoke with a softer tone in her voice. "No, most of that paper work isn't issued to the day class of cross Academy, most of that paper work is for the disciplinary committee. Me and Zero never got any of that paperwork, so the paperwork must just be for new people."

"And this is what I get for following my grandma's suggestions." Hina muttered to herself. "Oh well, at least the uniform is black and NOT frilly…."

_Night fell upon the Cross Academy, causing the Night Class to wake up and learn. Unlucky for Hina, it was also __**St. Xocolatl's Day.**_ _The horrid day of the fangirl celebration… The worsest night for the Disciplinary committee to work. Oh joy………………… (This is a year after Zero was found out to be a vampire)_

"**HEY! I SAID BACK OFF YOU GIRLS!! GET INTO SINGLE FILE LINES OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF ZERO'S DEATH GLARE!!" **Hina warned, basically shouting her lungs out at the screaming, squealing fangirls.

"What was that?" Zero asked, sending a death glare towards Hina instead of the squealing fangirls.

"Focus on the duty Zero." Yuki spoke, trying to prevent Zero from strangling Hina.

"Hmph."

"**OUCH!"** Hina yelled as one of the girls stepped on her foot. "**I SAID BACK OFF AND GET INTO SINGLE FILE LINES"**

"Ouch…" Yuki also fell, revealing a present falling out of her pocket.

"Oh? Yuki likes someone too? How cute!" Hina exclaimed while picking up the small box of chocolates. 

"Still obsessing over Kaname?" Zero glared at Yuki, knowing right away who the small boxed candy was for. He reached for it, as just like last year, Yuki wouldn't have the courage to give the boxed candy to the pure blood vampire.

"No!!" Yuki snatched the yellow box back, making sure the name tag was hidden. "I'll give it myself t-this time! You're so impatient!!"

Yuki sighed as Zero slowly walked away. 

"Hm? What's this?" Hina took the small yellow box and looked at the fancy writing on the name tag.

"Oh?" Hina looked over the name tag again, making sure that what she thought she saw was in fact what she saw. "Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

"HEY! HINAAA!!" Yuki reached for the candy box, but too bad for Yuki, HINA WAS TALLER!! She couldn't reach the candy box as Hina held it over her head.

"Holy crap Yuki! This was the last person who I'd think that you'd give St. Xocolatl's chocolate!! ZERO?! This is huge!"

"Hina!! Quiet!! He's a vampire!! He can probably hear this far!" Yuki shouted in a whisper.

"Ehehehe! Yuki and Zero sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S - OW!" Hina stopped abruptly. Yuki stepped on Hina's foot to get the chocolates back, and also to shut Hina's big mouth up.

"Hina shut up!" Yuki's face nearly reddened, but not really enough to notice in the dark.

"Sheesh! You're a lot tougher than you look!" Hina complained while rubbing her hurt toe.

"Would you two stop fooling around and get back to your duty!!" Zero glared at the two girls of the disciplinary committee.

"Koff, Koff." Hina coughed signaling that Zero was there and that Yuki should give the chocolates NOW OR NEVER! "Ko-**give**-ff. Koff-**the**-koff. Koff-**candy**-koff. WOW! I must have a cold! This bad cough is really getting to me!!"

"Yes…" Yuki gritted her teeth. "Go inside if you think you think you're sick."

"Nope nope. It's just a cough. I'll live as long as I don't cough out blood." Hina waved her hand up in the air.

"Are you sure you're a vampire hunter? You don't act like one." Zero asked.

"You wanna go ask my old grandama? Sure she's old, but she can sure remember things. Heck, you can even ask my uncle, or my aunt, or my cousins and so on."

Zero only shot her a confused look in reply…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"AWGH!" Hina yawned, at the end of the St. xocalatl's day celebration. "Yuki, you're an idiot! You didn't even give the chocolate to Zero!"

"I'll do it one day" Yuki yawned while she spoke.

"I doubt that…you won't have the courage, just like Zero said…" Hina retorted.

"Yeah, yeah"

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay… I had originally typed this onto my flash drive, but I can't find it right now, but I don't mind…

**Okay… I had originally typed this onto my flash drive, but I can't find it right now, but I don't mind…**

**When I write the chapters, I realize that typing it is much faster - and an easier idea to get out all my ideas for the chapter much faster. I used to write down the chapters during school, now I just type the chapters out during school…**

**The internet isn't working right now, so by the time I upload this, I had already probably got started working on chapter four! Yay! ON TO CHAPTER THREE!!**

**(I will type this out in normal "book" (indents) format except for the spaces in between the paragraphs… just for practice for essays and stuff –smile-)**

_**I do not Own Vampire Knight!!**_

**Shadow Hunter:**** Chapter Three**

Hina yawned as she saw the sun barely rise through her semi-closed window. Her roommate was still asleep, breathing deeply. It was morning, but Hina hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep than she should have. The reason – her roommate was a fan girl of the night class. The only thing she did last night was squeal about the night class about how lucky Hina was too have to be part of the disciplinary committee because the disciplinary committee gets to be close to the night class. It was worse dealing with these fan girls once the sun sets, but having one for a roommate was really annoying….

Hina opened the curtains of the bedroom window to let the sun in. She narrowed her eyes once the sun peaked through the small slot of the curtains. No wonder the night class hated the sun! It was so bright in the early mornings! Well, it was bright since the sun just peaked out from the top the building in front of her eyes.

She just couldn't wait to pick on Yuki some more. She knew that Zero did care for Yuki (based on how he worried much about her), but he didn't know how to express. That. All they needed was a little push, and that little push was going to be Hina! Okay, maybe it won't be such a little push, but Hina just felt that everyone around her was totally oblivious to Zero and Yuki's relationship.

"Oh? Hina you're already up!" Her roommate stated as she arose from her bed. "You're always the first one up. Hee hee! Maybe you're sensitive to the sun, so it wakes you up like an alarm clock. Ha-ha."

Hina smiled softly. "No, I usually wake up around this time. I got used to waking up around this time, so I don't need an alarm clock."

"So Hina, do you have any crushes on anyone in the night class?" she giggled just imagining all of the handsome guys who came out at night.

Hina sighed brushing a strand out of her eye. Here we go again. She was always asking stuff like that and Hina had only been here for two days, and she was already tired of the night class business! "Eri," she began her voice stern. "I've only been here two days. I'm not the type who "falls in love" that quickly y'know." She frowned hoping her words had gotten through her roommate's head.

Eri giggled at Hina's serious face. "You look so funny being all serious! You're seemed like the type who would take everything as a joke. Since you seem like the laid back type, I'd thought you'd fall for one of the night class guys faster than you can wink!"

"I am the laid back type." Hina lay on her bed lazily. "BUT, I don't like going with the crowds." She exhaled hugging her pillow.

"Okay, okay." Eri stood up. "You can get up now before we're late to class! You don't want to give the teachers a bad reputation of the disciplinary committee now do you?"

"No I guess not…" Hina flipped over, her feet landing on the floor. She walked with Eri from the dorm to the school.

Hina snuck up behind the brunette and whispered in to her ear. "So Yuki, did you even give the chocolate to Zero yet?"

"WAAAAAAAAH!!" Yuki screamed as she jolted away from the creepy voice.

"Hm? It's only me! Why do you have to be so cruel?" Hina laughed as Yuki started to realize that it was only Hina fooling around.

"H-Hina?!"

Eri stopped abruptly behind her roommate as she waited for the two to start walking again.

"Eri, why don't you go on without me?" Hina smiled, which had made Eri totally suspicious.

"Okay, I'll meet you there Hina" Eri glanced back at her roommate as she hurried to class before anyone could steal the seat that she wanted.

"Yuuuuukiii!" Hina complained with a frown. "You didn't even give it to him at all, did you?"

Yuki turned her head away, not wanting to deal with the short haired girl standing right behind her right now.

Hina took Yuki's reaction as a "yes" answer. "YUUUUKI, you really are stupid. You know he cares about you? If he cares about you, he'd never be able to object a St. Xocolatl's Day present." Hina sighed roughly, knowing that Yuki will never be able to have the courage to give such a present to the seemingly emotionless male vampire hunter. Especially since they always seem to argue most of the time during disciplinary duties!

"Say, do you think the headmaster would let me go out after classes are over? Of course, you-- I-I mean I have to get back before sunset because of the night class…" Hina thought, placing a finger close to her lower lip, while she thought about the idea.

"Well, maybe… For the last two days that you've been here, you've handled things very well, even if you did threaten those girls."

"Yeah… those stupid fan girls probably hate me by now…but I don't mind" Hina spoke as she skipped a bit to quicken the pace of the walking girls. "But I need you and Zero to come with me too."

Yuki stopped abruptly, suspicious of Hina's actions, especially _after_ Yuki had said that she didn't give the St. Xocolatl's present to Zero. "Why?" Yuki asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"As you can tell, I'm a pretty laid back, none caring, rule breaking, and oblivious type of person. There are a lot of level E's out there, and you know I can't kill them due to my theory." Hina explained. "I need you two to help me out just in case I bump into one." Hina made sure to keep her voice low, so no one would hear.

"Okay, okay fine, but if you do anything funny, I swear do something to make you mad at me!"

Hina giggled. Yuki did NOT seem like the type to take out revenge on anyone. This could be interesting. Hina crossed her fingers behind her back as the two girls of the disciplinary committee walked into the school. Deep in her thought, she was laughing evilly!! BWAHAHAHA!

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Xoxoxoxo--Later that afternoon-during the day class' classes.—xoxoxoxo**

The day class still had class, but the headmaster had permitted them to leave, because the day class usually leaves the school when night class goes to school (I think…I'm not so sure about that..).

"Man! I'm dead hungry!" Hina complained as she looked at the other disciplinary committee members behind her. "Aren't either of you guys hungry?"

"No." Zero replied sternly, with his usual _frown _on his face.

Hina pouted. So far, her plan was _not_ working. Originally, her plan was to try to get Zero and Yuki alone in the part of the town that they didn't know. Somehow, they always ended bumping into Hina when she was trying to spy on her.

"I'm sort of hungry, but I'm afraid you'll get lost in all the food if you eat at a buffet." Yuki giggled at her own joke.

"Can we just go now?" Zero grunted. "What are you trying to look for anyway? The night class will come out in an hour and it takes a full thirty minutes to walk back, not to mention the time it gets to get past the court yard. Those squealing girls will be there in less than a second!"

"Fine, sheesh! Let's just get a quick bite to eat and go back…" Hina gave up.

"And you'd better hurry up with you eating to lead is back. We don't know this part of town that well." Yuki crossed her arms, completely agreeing with Zero.

"Okay, but let's go there!!" Hina pointed to the _All You Can Eat Buffet_ nearby. "Hurry, it will get expensive soon because the seafood will come out once it's dinner time!"

The other two disciplinary committee members struggled to catch up with the female vampire hunter, but they eventually did once Hina had reached the cash register.

About 5 minutes after Hina had gotten her food, she stood up. "Okay guys I'll be right back. Got to go to the rest room"

Hina smirked as she headed for the restroom. While they weren't looking, she had run out of the restaurant and headed back to the school. The night class was going to come out soon, and Hina wasn't going to let those fan girls get what they wanted.

Right now, Hina was worried more about Zero and Yuki would take that Hina had left them in the part of town in which they didn't know _alone_.

**End of chapter 3… to be continued XD**

**Yay! End of chapter! I want to know how much people out there had read all of the chapters of vampire knight ****.**** I want to talk with some with all you who have read all the chapters available so far. It's a survey type thing if you think Kaname is evil or mean or if Shiki's dad is totally retarded for doing what he did.**

**The point of Hina's entrance with her roommate was totally random. I thought about pairing Hina with Shiki Senri (because he's my second fave character from the story), but then I am VERY tired of writing OcXsome favorite character stories. I will just read them for now XD.**

**Oh, and I have all the ideas I need for the fourth chapter, so I will get to typing it soon….hopefully I will finish it soon because I have this huge project due. I'll probably update when I have already turned in the HUGE project.**

**Good bye for now!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI HI!! Heehee! I'm happy riiight nooow!! I finally finished that huge project I talked about last chapter and I just turned it in today!! So, now I get to do what I love, day dreaming……and writing stories XD. I probably haven't updated it three weeks (which is about the same time I last updated…)…**

**(do NOT the read the rest of my thoughts…just go on with the story.. I'm afraid that I might offend some of you people)**

**I'm kind of sad that vampire knight has become an anime…..sometimes I read the comments about the people asking what is going to happen next and it really gets me mad…..they are not true Vampire Knight fans if they haven't read the manga…..**

**I'm also kinda sad that vampire Knight has become so much popular now….. My story used to be original…but now there are so much stories similar to mine…I feel sorry for SorrowAngel823 too…..she was one of the first stories, and now there are a lot more stories like hers….. oh well. Now I'm depressed….. I'll still go on with the story….**

_**I do not own Vampire Knight!! I do not own vampire Knight!!**_

**The Shadow Hunter****: Chapter 4**

Hina reached school grounds already going through the gates. She winced as the entrance gates squeaked as loud as a fire alarm right next to her ear. Man, zero and Yuki probably have figured out right now that Hina had left them alone… they were going to kill her with no mercy once they found her.

The female vampire hunter sighed deeply as she looked up at the setting sun. It was such a peaceful sight, even if she was a bit afraid of the dark.

"Ouch!" Hina almost fell over as a girl ran past her. What was her problem? Sheesh…There was no need to rush when it was almost time for the day class to come inside their dorms. She froze. Yes… he day class was coming in, but the night class was coming out!

More girls started running towards the night class' dorm. By the time the night class came out, the whole outside of the courtyard would be totally filled with screaming, squealing fan girls.

Hina abruptly changed the direction she was going and headed for the crowd of day class girls, which was now growing every second that past. Soon the sun disappeared from sight and the doors of the night class opened. No!! Hina was at the wrong side of the crowd! There was no way that she could possibly block the girls from the back.

"Hey!" Hina heard one of the vampires shout, their voice like soft silk through the twilight sky. "Where are the disciplinary members?" The fan girls pushed forward, hoping to get closer to the highly attractive vampires standing in front of them.

"We have to get to class…" One of the other vampires thought out loud.



Hina exhaled deeply. There was only one solution. There was no way that anyone would pay attention to the small unseen disciplinary member if there was know they that she could block the crowd of girls. The female vampire calmly took a few steps away from the huge crown of fan girls, which was still growing. She calmly walked to the side of the huge crowd.

A flash of silver twinkled as Hina shouted. "DAY CLASS GIRLS, GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS OR ELSE I'M AFRAID SOMEONE WILL GET HURT!"

Each girl froze as they looked at Hina. In her hand, there was a gun. What the girls didn't know was that that gun in her hand was only meant for vampires, and it couldn't at all hurt humans. "Let the Night Class pass." She threatened in a low sinister voice. Each girl backed away from the gun in her hand as she passed by them. It was like almost having a bubble force field around her so they couldn't touch her. Hina calmed down once she was in between the night class and the fan girls, so the day class girls couldn't get anywhere near the vampires standing behind her.

"Hey…" she heard the painfully attractive vampire voice start, "Aren't you pointing that gun the wrong way?" He asked almost whispering in her ear so none of the day class girls could hear.

Hina laughed, but of course, it was only her sarcasm. "If you want me to point this at you, then I will." She turned her body to face the vampire who was talking to her, but the vampire gripped the tip of the gun to keep her from turning around.

"No, that's okay. Keep pointing it at the human girls." The silk like voice answered.

"Hey Shiki, hurry up!" Kain called to the vampire who was talking to her. She watched as the vampire with the short chestnut colored hair start to walk again.

Hina was seething with rage when the vampire had passed her. Stupid vampires. They think they're so smart. Well…. A lot of vampires ARE geniuses, but they didn't know everything…well… they might know a lot of things, maybe close to everything since they were definitely not human. Hina glared as the graceful vampires as they walked into the school building for their lesson.

"Awww…" some of the day class girls complained that they didn't get a chance to get close to the night class.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS COMPLAINING ABOUT?! I SAID GO BACK TO YOU DORMS!" Hina shouted once more, the night class ruining her mood.

The day class girls froze again, too afraid of Hina and the gun that was still pointed them.

"Heeeeyy!" A familiar voice called.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! Yuki Cross blew her whistle as hard as she could. "Calm down day class students! Proceed calmly to your dorms!"

"Yuki?!" Hina asked surprised. "What are you doing here?!"



The disciplinary member threw a glare at the female vampire hunter. "I told you not to try anything, Hina…" she whisper shouted.

"Yeah yeah… sorry about that… The windows in the bathrooms were tinted and so I thought it was darker than it really was… so as a reaction I ran here trying to calm things down." Hina explained, in a louder voice.

"Do you KNOW how long it took us to actually find our way back to the school?!" Zero glared daggers at the female vampire hunter. "And put away the gun! You don't need that here!"

Hina returned zero's dagger glare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry you didn't have such a good alone time with Zero." Hina snickered as she passed by Yuki as they patrolled.

"Hina!" Yuki turned to snap at the female vampire hunter, but as fast as Hina appeared, she had disappeared! "Hina…" Yuki sighed. "Why can't you figure out that Zero will never feel the same way? He's just himself, nothing else"

Hina giggled quietly to herself as she walked off to find Zero. "Well Yuki," she thought out loud, "I can't 'figure' that out, because I know he _does_ care for you."

Hina spread out her arms like wings and let the breeze blow through her black day class uniform. Her short navy hair whipped around as the wind became stronger. Hina closed her eyes. _'I hunt purebloods because they are the ones who make humans turn into level E's. At least give Zero some happiness before the vampire genes take over his human side, Yuki…'_ she thought.

His white hair caught her eye as she turned to see the shadow of Zero patrolling a small area near the day class dorms. "Yo ZEEERO!" Hina called as she ran to catch up with him.

"What?" Zero asked with an edge to his voice.

"How do you feel about Yuki?" Hina asked. If trying to get them alone together wasn't going to work, than being straight forward was going to be her next plan.

"What?" Zero asked, startled at such a blunt question.

"You heard me!" Hina asked, smiling…. Waiting…waiting for the answer… she could see the slight blush that was appearing on his face, obviously a good sign…

"Tch, None of your business!" Zero retorted pushing fast the fellow vampire hunter.

"I can help you get her…" Hina spoke monotonously.



Zero whipped his head around, but the expression on Hina's face unreadable. It was like the laid-back female vampire hunter was actually being serious! "What do you mean?" The white haired disciplinary member asked, suspiciously.

"I know you understood me." Hina's voice was yet still monotonous, but her face was sinister.

Zero froze at the evil darkness showing through her expression. He was never afraid of Kaname, the PUREBLOOD, but how can he be afraid of a small little vampire hunter like _her_?

Zero took an awkward step back, not wanting to get on the bad side of Hina.

"I can help you get her." Hina repeated

Zero took a deep breath to calm himself down. She already knew that he……………………. She already knew……………… Zero nodded, meaningfully. Hina smiled in return.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (it just seemed like a scary moment to me) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No the real action begins XD.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**So So? How did you like the chapter? HeeHee! I can't wait to make the next chapter, although I don't think much people would actually read this story.. I think there are more KanameXYuki fans out there than ZeroXYuki**

**Heh… You can call this a filler chapter to fill in a blank….**

**Yeah… let's call this a filler chapter XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

HOLY CRAP

_**HOLY CRAP! 800 stories now! The last time it was only like 600! Aww man… Now my story really IS going to get buried…… and no one will see it and read it -.-**_

_**If anyone is out there reading this, please Read SORROWANGEL823's stories… Her Vampire Knight story (an AidoxOC pairing) had more than 100 reviews, so read it!**_

_**Okay... I'm just improvising…so I hope you like my last minute thoughts… hehe**_

_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**_

**Chapter 5**

Zero sat there in his room, thinking about what the female vampire hunter had said earlier to him that night. Could this girl really help him actually get Yuki? Anyways, it was nearly impossible. Yuki only liked that wretched pureblood Kaname. There was no more room in her heart for Zero.

The white haired vampire hunter gave out a long sigh. What in the world was he doing thinking that Hina could actually help Zero get closer to Yuki? He already knew that Yuki loves Kaname. Yuki even MADE chocolates for Kaname at St. Xocolatl's Day.

Plus, Zero's fate would soon be over once he becomes a level E and Yuki's life would be in great danger once he starts craving for more blood. It wouldn't be safe to be with him….

He knew it was all a lie. He could never be with the one whom he cared about the most.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"WHAT, YUKI!" Hina shrieked out loud, making everyone around her turn to stare.

Yuki glared at the female vampire hunter to keep her quiet.

Hina lowered her voice and spoke in a low soft whisper to the disciplinary member standing next to her. "You STILL haven't given the chocolates to Zero yet?! You do know that it's been days since St. Xocolatl's Day, right? He'll never know how you feel about him!"

Yuki nodded sadly, knowing that what Hina said was true on St. Xocolatl's Day. She was never able to have the courage to give the chocolates…and she feared that she never would have the courage. Anyways, she knew Zero had other things to think about with all his problems.

"You know what?" The female vampire asked, a light bulb flashing over her head. "I know how to let him know about your feelings!"

"What?!" Yuki panicked, trying not to let the redness of her blushing show. "Hina, don't do anything that I'll MAKE you regret doing! Remember the last time!"

"Yeah…I told you already! I forgot about you guys when I saw the sun setting!" Hina stuck with her lie so it would all seem true.

Oh crap, Hina thought, seeing the male disciplinary member already walking towards the two girls who were talking. He doesn't know that Yuki really like him, at least not yet. Hina smiled for she had yet another plan. Hmm… although her plans never seem to work for her….

For some reason, the vampire hunter looked grumpier today. His face had a serious frown, as if his name should be "grumpy" instead of Zero.

Hina chuckled at her own joke she has come up with inside of her head. That guy just really needed to lighten up more.

"You two better get to class. The bell is going to ring soon…" The male disciplinary member spoke to the other two disciplinary members.

Hina smiled, knowing her plan would work this time. She knew Yuki would hate her for what she was about to do, but something had to be done, and neither of them were going to admit that they both liked each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ugh, test day in school was boring. Today at the Cross Academy, there was testing going on, for it was a review for what the students learned throughout the year so far. Hina smile, looking at the Biology test in front of her. It was all things that she remembered, so this was going to be quite easy.

About 20 minutes later, Hina finished with her Biology test and got out a piece of scratch paper. She started scribbling down her whole plan on how to get Yuki and Zero to admit their feelings.

**Get Yuki's St. Xocolatl's Day chocolates.**

**Write a note, apologizing for a late gift.**

**IMPORTANT TO MATCH YUKI'S HANDWRITING!**

**Say it was from Yuki**

**Somehow sneak into the Boys' dorm and break into Zero's room to leave the chocolates in the room.**

This seemed more ridiculous by the second! How in the world was she supposed to sneak into the boys' dorm AND break into Zero's room to leave the box of chocolates in his room? No way, this was getting harder by the second. Knowing that her plan was almost impossible, the female vampire hunter continued the list anyways.

**Zero finds the chocolate and**

….. and then what? Hina hadn't thought about Zero's reaction to Yuki's chocolate being in his room. In fact, Zero might have a negative reaction to Yuki's chocolate. He had never been in a relationship before, so he wouldn't know how to express his feelings if he found the chocolate there.

Other than that, Yuki wouldn't know anything about the chocolate being with Zero. If Zero suddenly went to see Yuki without Hina knowing, things could get a little awkward for them.

Oh well… it didn't matter now. This was their problem. They're the ones who wanted to hide their feelings for each other, so this was just a way to give them that opportunity, but in a more forceful way.

**Force them to go on a date**

Hina looked at her short, but finished list. Could she actually get this plan to work? Oh well… the best time to try out the plan was this night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hina glared at the squealing fan girls. Didn't they learn their lesson after yesterday when she used the vampire gun against them? The female vampire hunter sighed deeply. Too bad she couldn't use the gun again. The headmaster lectured her the night before; explaining if she accidentally shot it, but it hurt no one, then it would blow the night class's secret about being vampires.

Hina didn't really understand the headmaster's explanation. Everyone would just think that the gun was a fake. It's not like those girls would automatically think "Oh my gosh! The gun didn't hurt anybody! The night class is made of vampires!" No one these days even believed in vampires, except for the handful of people who already knew what vampires were from the start.

"HEEY JUST LET THE STUPID NIGHT CLASS THOUGH! UNLIKE YOU SQUEALING GIRLS, THEY **LIKE** LEARNING!" Hina announced, only being heard by a few quieter girls nearby. Why must it be this complicated each day?!

Eventually, the night class got through thanks to Zero and Yuki. Hina gave up trying to calm down the girls.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On patrol, Hina looked at her watch. It was almost time to go in for the Night class and the Disciplinary members. Looking around to make sure that the other disciplinary members weren't near her, Hina headed for the day class girl dorms to go to her own room.

Being extra quiet to not wake her own roommate up, Hina grabbed a few clothes with her and dressed herself up in them. Now, if she went to the boys' dorm, she could just put on her hood to hide her face so she would look like a boy-just in case any of the boys were still awake.

-Knock knock knock-

Hina twisted Yuki's room ever so quietly to make sure that Yori, Yuki's roommate didn't wake. Yori probably left the room unlocked because Yuki had to get in at night.

Hina knew were Yuki hid it-under her pillow. It just seemed like Yuki would hide it under a pillow.

Hina grinned evilly as she was correct about the box of chocolates hiding under Yuki's pillow. How predictable that girl was!

Hina went outside again, this time heading for the boys dorm to drop off the chocolates in Zero's room. She probably couldn't get into Zero's room, but she could just leave Yuki's chocolates in front of his room door.

"What are up to this time Miss Disciplinary Member?" Hina froze at the sound of a familiar voice. It wasn't Zero's or Yuki's, but the one from the night class… the one named Shiki.

Hina's head twisted like a never used rusted door knob. She must look suspicious with her dressed up in guy clothes and all…..

"It's none of your concern." Hina spoke as she ran off towards the boys' dorm… The vampire just stared REALLY CONFUSED.

Hina made it to Zero's room with no one in the guys' dorm seeing her because they were all asleep. She smiled as she placed the chocolates in front of the room and left. Hopefully this plan would work…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zero Kiryu walked up to his room and noticed a suspicious box lying before it. From Yuki?!

**End of Chapter**

_**I'm sorry! I was trying to finish the chapter because I wanted to watch anime, so the story is skipping around a lot.**_

_**Sorry if you don't like the Shiki parts. Shiki is my favorite character, but I don't want to make a ShikixOc because Shiki belongs with Rims… waah… it makes me a bit sad **_

_**Oh well… I'll just make a shikixOc story in my head **_

_**NatureRocks411**_


	6. Chapter 6

I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE

_**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!!**_

_**I've been obsessed with youtube lately, and I've been updating videos over there…….. **_

_**(By the way if you'd like, you can visit me on youtube - screen name is NatureRocks411)**_

……_**.. and I haven't been updating here on fanfiction…. Although I don't think that a lot of people read this story….. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, although this is still my improvisation from last minute thoughts…**_

**Chapter 6**

"Phew!" Yuki sighed as she got to her room. She quietly snuck in as her roommate was fast asleep.

'_I'm so tired! Sometimes I wonder why I'm in the disciplinary committee'_ Yuki sighed as fell down on her bed and stared at the blank, dark ceiling for a while. She didn't know why, but somehow, she felt as if something was missing… perhaps a certain lumpy feeling was gone from under her pillow?

'_No!'_, The female disciplinary member thought, her mind screaming. _'She wouldn't have, could she?'_

Fear filled up in Yuki's internal container of feelings. The box was gone. _The box_ WAS GONE!

One name came from Yuki's thoughts: _HINA!_

Meanwhile in the day class' dorm, Zero stared at the box that now lay in the palm of his hands. Was this for real, or was it a fake that the female vampire hunter had made, just to see his reaction?

The male vampire hunter examined the box again. The tag was Yuki's handwriting, but why would Yuki give a St. Xocolatl's Day present about a week later…_unless…_

His thoughts wondered off to the night of St. Xocolatl's Day…. He never saw Yuki give the gift to Kaname. Other than that, Yuki didn't even want him to even see the gift that day.

Still suspicious, Zero looked around him to see if anyone played a prank on him. Whoever probably played the prank on him was probably standing around right now, laughing at him.

The male vampire hunter sighed in relief as he walked in to his room… This seemed real enough. A small smile curled up at his lips as the thought of a Xocolatl's Day present coming from Yuki. This was unsuspected.

Zero was still staring at the odd small box of chocolates, but he didn't notice the sight of the female vampire hunter walking away in boy clothes.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I am going to kill her the minute I find her!" Yuki whisper shouted, not wanting to wake up her own roommate. "What will Zero think?! Oh no! This'll ruin our friendship!" Yuki panicked as she thought about the problem she'll have in the morning when she saw Zero. She wanted more than anything for tomorrow to come.

There were many ways he could do to reject her! All this time Zero kept on thinking that she liked Kaname, so he couldn't possibly think that Yuki had actually liked him!!

He could act as scary as he was to the fangirls, and reject her in a cold harsh way! How would she be able to handle rejection?! All this time, they had just been fellow disciplinary members, and now someone like Hina had to come and be so sneaky!

Why, why, why, why, why….. This word circled throughout Yuki's thoughts

Why did Hina have to play matchmaker with her and Zero?

Why did she ever even think about making Zero a St. Xocolatl's Day present in the first place?

Why didn't she even have the courage to GIVE the present to Zero?!

Why did Hina have to steal her box of chocolates?

Why did this have to happen to her?

Why did she even have to fall in love with Zero?

Yuki felt guilty thinking this. _Why did she even have to fall in love with Zero? _She knew that she loved him and there was no reason not to, besides the fact that he was basically a grouchy person, and he didn't seem very social….

'_Maybe…maybe everything will go smoothly tomorrow...'_ Yuki thought while placing her face down on the pillow. She could only hope that things would go smoothly…

Yuki knew she was in for a rough ride tomorrow, so she needed her rest.

Yuki closed her eyes, where the blissful dream world awaited her.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Dear Zero,_

_I am sorry for the late present, but this is my St. Xocolatl's present to you. I guess you were right about not having the courage to give this gift to the person that I liked. I hope you will take this present seriously, because I worked up all my courage to give this to you. I know things will be pretty awkward tomorrow, but please tell me how you truly feel about me, and I'll listen._

_I know you think that I've like Kaname, but in truth, you are the one that I like. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I don't think that it would have been a good idea to tell you earlier. Anyway, I was just a bit scared that you would reject me, but then again, I should have confessed earlier… I hope that love will fill us both tonight as you go to bed._

_Forever with love,_

_Yuki Cross_

Zero read the note attached to the small box. Yuki was a bit… emotional. What was wrong with when she wrote this letter? This didn't really sound like the Yuki he knew. Either Yuki was in a really emotional mood, or she was trying a bit too hard…

Maybe Yuki was around Hina when she wrote this, Zero thought.

_Hina_

The female vampire hunter said that he would help him get Yuki, but was this Hina's doing, or was it Yuki's doing? What was up with the "forever with love" part?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Morning already?" Yuki mumbled as the rays of the sun broke through the small slits on the window. She jolted up from her bed as she realized what problems she had to face ahead. "NO! It's morning already!!"

_**Sorry… that's it for now my family is going on vacation and they keep on telling to pack… eek… they're getting mad now… gotta go BYE **_


End file.
